Second Chapter: Preparation
Synopsis This is a continuation of First Chapter: Recruitment, and it is the second chapter in the Bleach Re-enaction Storyline. This takes place shortly after the arrival of the Espada; Ulquiorra Cifer, Tier Harribel and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. 'Chapter Objective: '''Prepare for; and finally disembark for Hueco Mundo. Arrival Grimmjow scoffed in annoyance at the pitch-black darkness infront of him. While darkness had certainly never been any trouble for the Arrancar. It had served him well back in his younger days, granting him cover and the opportunity to kill prey normally much beyond his league; he licked his lips in excitement at that favored memory. It unnerved him though to be in a place like this, the only source of illumination being the pulsating road of azure energy that formed seemingly entirely of its own accord in the path of the Sexta; stretching forwards for what seemed like miles. Still, the Espada knew he had to counteract the urge to run, in a place like this - even the smallest slip could easily shunt him over the edge and into the abyss around him, to suffer he fate he could not fathom. Houndreds of feet above Karakura town the very air convulsed and distorted visibly, before it finally burst apart in ribbons to reveal a Garganta. When the Garganta's vague mouth-like 'doors' parted, they revealed a churning abyss, filled with shadows. One of the shadows grew bigger and bigger before it finally took the form of the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez; who eagerly emerged from the portal grateful to rid himself of its cramped quarters. Letting it close behind him, he moved forward to glance down at the city far below him, before he finally prepared for his task. He had to locate the defenders whom ''Mr. Slick'an'smooth ''had demanded they'd investigate. Without further ado, the Sexta Espada inhaled deeply, allowing his excellent nose to track down and identify his soon-to-be prey. He detected several presences with noteworthy spiritual energy, the first one he detected was a male Shinigami, he was appearantly the most powerful - bloodthirsty, callous and savage, that ash-skinned bastard would likely claim they were relatives! Grimmjow's mind took on to illustrate the mans form, large and muscular, with green hair - his scent-based pesquisa was indeed so accurate as to allow him to catch up on every single aspect that composed the body of a spiritual creature. The next scent he detected was noticeably smaller in volume, it belonged to younger Shinigami with a lithe body and a serene and calm disposition, what the hell is up with these people! The Shinigami's sex proved hard to discern, but since the mental images that flooded through his mind revealed long black hair and extravagant clothing he figured that it had to be a woman. Proceeding to the third scent Grimmjow's nose scrunched in pain. He couldn't stand the aromas of perfumes, Human an Shinigami alike reeked of that foul odour, and this one more than most - he'd have to make sure to give that one a particularily slow demise. His nostrils then filled with the smell of the next of his future prey, another male Shinigami, slimmer than the first male but nonetheless muscular, dark hair. Grimmjow detected a thick aroma of sloth, his level of energy was decent but nothing worthy of note, then again, most of these appeared to be small fry. Grimmjow detected another scent next, this one smelled particularily putrid - which hinted at unusual capabilities and abilities, he'd have to thread cautiously around that one. It would seem that he attempted to mask his presence from the rest of the defenders, curious. But it was the last scent that found unusual; it was small, almost nonexistant in comparison to the other creatures present, why the hell would a weakling be present? Grimmjow attempted to gain more information, but he found that he couldn't, no other scent registered in his nostrils and he was incapable of picturing it in his mind. He, the King was left completely in the dark by an insignificant weakling! How the hell could this be? --- A lone vanguard walked side by side with his ally, the ''nonexistant spiritual Fullbringer. His soul a silent beacon, hidden admist the reality and overtaking energy of the human world. This town was so full of pressure, Jian's nostrils filled his head with colors and emotions; a cascading cocktail of so many feelings and spectrums...this town... it wasn't natural. Nothing in this pathetic town should be giving off so many resounding signatures and sounds... Ears full of reverberation, an orchestra of noise. Not beautiful, not working in rhythem, no in accordance. The ballet of spiritual wavelengths gave him a head ache, agitating his own thoughts, they clashed. He only added to the pool of discord in this cespool of reishi and atoms. They did not mix well. Jian slipped back into reality as soon as he had left to focus on it's innermost details. Smiling to his counterpart he had allied with months before... --- Dai Sanji stood atop the radio-station of the town, her feet balanced perfectly on one of the several dishes that it held on it's large antenna pointing to the sky. Her gaze was downward, she had been sent out by her division to check out the area, a simple recon. To see if anything odd appeared, or if there was any Hollow activity: then return. Cold eyes gazing outward, she had nothing to think about. Not truly, only the past and her missions; but they had no need of being brought up. Exhaling, her breasts heaving, she would wait till the sun rose to leave.